Death on Two Legs
by mOrBiDsPaRrOw
Summary: Yeah... was Great King Rat for about 3 seconds... Ace is mine...How I want him. And hey, in this I get him! Mainly Cobra's story. The 4 boys will appear at some stage. Read, love, reveiw. In that order kids. xxo
1. Castle Rock

"Damn this place looks dull", Emma whispered to her best friend Meghan as the bus drove through Castle Rock, a quiet town in the middle of Oregon.

"Hmm… you're not far wrong they're my friend", the pretty brunette replied.

Meghan was short and thin, with a kind face. Her hair grew out in tendrils along her neck. Emma, on the other hand, was taller, paler and with dark auburn hair that hung straight between her shoulders. Emma's eyes were a bright blue; Meghan's were a chocolate brown. Though the two looked complete opposites, they had been best friends for over ten years. Now, both 17, they had decided to skip town and move out to Castle Rock where they knew no one, had little money and no where to say. Strange thing was neither really cared.

"Tell me again why I let you drag me out here", Emma whined as the bus pulled to a stop and she and Meghan gathered their things.

"Me! Fool, this was your brilliant idea", Meghan replied indignantly.

"Ok. Calm down. No point playing the blame game", Emma was quick to change the subject. "How much cash you got on you?"

"Um… four-fifty. You?"

"Five bucks. We should at least be able to eat".

"Yeah, sure… then what?"

"Um… we'll think of something".

The two walked in silence for five minutes or so, before Meghan grabbed her small portable radio and switched it on.

"Sylvia?" the radio crooned.

"Yes, Mickey!" Emma jumped in.

"How do you call your lover boy?" Meghan sang loudly.

_Come here lover boy!_

_And if he doesn't answer?_

_Oh lover boy!_

_And if he still doesn't answer?_

_I simply say_

_Baby_

_Oh-oh Baby_

_My sweet baby_

_You're the one_

The girls sang and danced their way down the town's main street, attracting more then a few stares from passersby.

When the song faded to an end, Meghan and Emma noticed a black car slow down beside them.

"Hey!" called a voice from within it. The two turned to see four boys, about their age, looking at them.

Emma rolled her eyes and started to walk away but then heard Meghan say "hi" back. Emma poked her hard in the back but Meghan pretended not to notice.

"You new here?" one said.

"Yeah", Emma said tiredly, thoroughly annoyed with the whole thing. Meghan could tell.

"I'm Meghan. That's Emma. Yeah, she's a bitch", Meghan pointed to her.

"Shut up!" Emma yelled, hitting her arm. Meghan hit back and the two just wound up laughing.

"I'm Eyeball", the one in the passenger seat said. "That's Vince, Charlie an the one driving is Ace. He's a bitch too", the three boys began to snicker. Ace, tall and blonde with piercing blue eyes, silenced all of them with one hard stare. Emma, on the other hand, giggled loudly, not bothering to hide anything.

Ace turned his head and looked Emma up and down slowly. Then he smirked.

"Funny. You don't look like a bitch from where I'm sitting".

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Wait. Was that supposed to be subtle or something?" She smirked this time, hers almost rivaling Ace's.

Ace grinned and jumped out of his car, walking towards Emma.

"Yeah, that was supposed to be subtle", he murmured, before leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

"That, on the other hand… wasn't".

Emma reached up and touched her lips, stunned into silence for once. Then she smiled.

"Not subtle… and not that good".

Ace paused, but only briefly. He wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and pulled her to his chest, kissing her again. Only this time, he deepened the kiss and made it passionate, long and hot.

When they broke away, Emma was breathless and flustered. She straightened her shirt and tried to regain her composure.

"Well?" Ace asked cockily.

"Yeah… ok… you've made your point… Now are you going to give us a ride or was this whole thing the end of our exchange?" Emma replied, obviously embarrassed.

"Sure... jump in", Ace's smirk returned as he got back in his car.

Meghan glanced at Emma. "You're blushing", she said. Emma fidgeted silently.

"So… how was it?" Meghan finally asked.

"Fantastic", Emma replied. They looked at each other and started laughing. The they jumped in the car as it took off down the street.


	2. Cruising

Aw, guys! Cannot believe I already have a review! Thank yoooou Goofy Cat Bean!

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY KIDDOS!

Psh, Meghan doesn't want a pairing in my fanfic! I am so cut! Anyone want a Cobra? Let me know… yeah, you know Ace is excluded lol.

Emma stuck her feet on the front seat as the car sped down the road, completely blowing off the speed limit.

Ace coughed. He fidgeted. He tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

"You right there Ace?" Emma asked, trying to hide her laughter. Suddenly, without any hesitation, Ace reached over and shoved her feet down. He snickered as Emma almost fell on top of Meghan.

"Don't put your feet on my car", Ace said smoothly, turning back to the road. Meghan cracked up, only to have Emma kick her in the shin. Of course, Meghan only laughed harder.

"You're so lame", she giggled. Emma tried to glare at her, but wound up smiling despite herself.

"If I'm so lame, why do you hang out with me?" she asked.

"Because it makes me look better in comparison", Meghan replied. Ace and the boys cracked up and Emma flung her head to one side, sulking.

Meghan caught sight of a tattoo on Eyeball's arm and asked him about it. He grinned.

"It's the symbol for us Cobras. We've all got it", he replied, lifting his sleeve to show the girls the small snake and blunt lettering.

"Cobras? What, are you guys in a gang or something?" Emma turned away from the window, suddenly interested.

"Sure are baby. The hardest gang in the state", Ace jumped in, casting a long stare in Emma's direction.

"And let me guess… you must be the fearless leader?" Meghan asked, a tone of mocking evident in her voice.

"Not just fearless baby. Sexy too", Emma jumped in, looking back at Ace and smirking.

"You know it doll", Ace grinned, before pulling the car up to the curb. He and the boys jumped out and Meghan and Emma followed.

"Where are we anyway?" Meghan asked, looking around.

"My place. We hang here sometimes. Just out in back", Eyeball replied, leading the way through his small but liveable house towards the backyard.

Once they got to the back door Ace and Eyeball stopped abruptly. Four boys, a little younger then the Cobras already occupied the yard. Ace's mouth twisted into a grimace.

"What the hell are you little faggots doing here?" he yelled. The boys looked up and immediately made to leave.

"Wait! Who are you guys?" Emma asked, completely ignoring the obvious situation.

"Its just my brother, and his queer friends. They were just leaving", Eyeball said threateningly.

"Shut up Eyeball", one of the boys said quietly. Emma looked him over. He was pretty cute, but looked so sad and almost… broken.

"What you say you little punk?" Eyeball growled, making towards them. Ace followed.

"Hey, stop! They're leaving", Meghan quickly jumped in. The boys looked gratefully at her, when Ace grabbed the one who had spoken earlier by the arm.

"Sorry girls. You missed your chance", he said coldly, pushing the boy to the ground.

Emma looked at the boy and at Ace. She knew Ace would kill this kid if he had half a chance. So she… intervened.

"Hey Ace", she purred, touching his shoulder lightly. "Are you sure you want to waste your time playing with these guys? Or would you rather", she paused, winking at him "play with me?"

Ace looked torn. He glanced down at the boy once more, before turning back to Emma and grinning. He took her in his arms again and kissed her. She kissed him back passionately, all the while signalling to the four boys with her eyes to get the fuck out of there. Which, thankfully, they did.

Once they had left, Emma relaxed into the kiss, both her and Ace ignoring everyone else. He was so hot… but such a dick.

"Whatever", Emma thought. All this could be debated later… after the kissing.

What you think? I want more reviews children. I'm a review whore. Actually, I think I may be a whore in general. I'll certainly be bordering on whore in Castle Rock ;)

Loooove you xxo


	3. Party Tonight

Gosh I am on a roll hey? Already Chapter 3. Enjoy folks!

Oh yeah. I forgot to do the whole disclaimer thing. So I don't own any of the characters, cept for Emma and Meghan. Damn, if I did own Ace…. sigh

Meghan and Emma stayed with the Cobras in Eyeball's yard for the rest of the day… and night. It was about 6pm. Emma was leaning into Ace's arms, apparently not minding that they hardly knew one another. Meghan was sitting cross-legged on the ground and chatting to Eyeball and Vince. Suddenly, she turned to Emma.

"Hey! Where are we gonna sleep tonight?" she asked. Emma wrinkled her brow, appearing to be deep in thought. Though in reality she was trying to get a good mental picture of Ace without a shirt.

"You can stay with me anytime baby", Ace whispered into Emma's ear seductively. Emma, rather then melting in his arms as he had otherwise expected, started to giggle.

"That was so lame… Why don't you just get down on bended knee with a red rose in your mouth and ask me to tango?" she laughed. Meghan and the others joined in and Ace scowled.

"Actually, he's got a point. Why don't we all hang out tonight? Drive around town, drink ourselves stupid and whatnot. Could be a good time", Eyeball said once he'd stopped laughing. "And when we're ready to… well, relax or whatever", he continued, glancing at Ace who was kissing Emma's cheek. "Well, we can just crash here. Like a party."

"Sounds good… Meghan, this ok with you?" Emma pulled herself away from Ace and looked at her friend. She knew Meghan didn't drink and didn't want her to be out of place. But Meghan smiled.

"Sure… what could be more fun then watching my best friend get drunk with a bunch of horny guys?" she replied… and strangely sounded like she meant it.

See, Emma had made Meghan promise her something a couple of years ago: That she would never let her do anything stupid while drunk, as she had made a couple of small faux pas in the past. Meghan intended that the promise be kept.

"Boss. I do believe tonight may be my lucky night, boys", Ace said smugly, running his hands along Emma's waist. She laughed, and then quickly moved his hands off her stomach.

"Aw, that's cute. Guys, Ace believes in miracles", she said sweetly. Ace growled and pretended to twist her arm.

"Ouch! Ace that hurt!" Emma pouted, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Forgive me?"

"Um… ok", she smiled and pulled him down into another kiss. She could tell tonight was going to be more then interesting.

Yeah… that ending was lame hey? Whatever. Read it anyway! Mwah-ha-ha! xxo


	4. Drunkeness

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything Stand By Me related. I do own Emma and Meghan (mwah-ha-ha, I own my best friend!)

-----------------------------

"Nice hit!" Eyeball yelled, as Ace slammed another mailbox with the baseball bat. They had been driving around for almost two hours, just outside town. Everyone except Meghan and Billy (A/N: he was driving, how sweet, a Cobra designated driver!) had been drinking. Emma was lounging in the backseat next to Meghan, staring out the window. Suddenly, she glanced up.

"Why do you guys keep hitting the mailboxes?" she asked dazed, even though they'd been doing it for over half an hour.

"Its called 'Mailbox Baseball'. You try and hit the mailbox each time", he paused to destroy another "When you miss one, you're out."

"I wanna play!" Emma said, standing up unsteadily in the middle of the car. Ace grinned and handed her the bat.

"Sure… go for it", he said, catching Eyeball's eye. The two snickered.

Emma stood unsteadily on the backseat and prepared to hit. With utmost concentration, she studied the upcoming mailbox and swung hard. Unfortunately, she missed it completely and wound up falling back onto the seat clumsily.

"Shit!' she screamed as she fell. Meghan and the boys cracked up and Ace reached over to help her back on her feet.

"Come here… I'll show you", he smirked as he placed himself directly behind Emma and covered her hands with his own on the bat. She glanced at him and he took the opportunity to kiss her on the nose. "Now hold it steady… that's right… ", Ace moved her body back into his, clearly enjoying himself. "Ok, when I say to, swing the bat hard… ok… NOW!"

Emma swung hard, and managed to connect with the mailbox, shattering it to pieces. "Yay!" she cried, falling backwards against Ace. He stumbled and they both fell into the backseat, landing on top of Meghan, Eyeball, Vince and Charlie.

"You know, I'm beginning to realize why it's illegal to have this many people in the one car", Meghan said, though she was laughing along with the rest of them.

After a little more "baseball", they decided to return to Eyeball's place. Once they got there, everyone made themselves comfortable and soon all the boys plus Emma were relatively drunk. Meghan sat in a corner of the yard, making vain attempts to talk to a drunk Vince. Eyeball was passed out on the porch, while Charlie and Billy drew vulgar (A/N: I love that word!) pictures on his face. Emma and Ace were making out in the darkest corner they could find. Though they were both drunk, Ace could clearly hold his liquor a little better.

"Ace", Emma giggled as he kissed her neck.

"What?" he replied, trying to discreetly get his hands under her shirt.

"Why are your shirt in my hands? I mean-", she cut herself off as she began to laugh again.

Ace finally gave up on her shirt. Her hands would not stop moving. Instead he settled on pulling her in for another long kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, appearing to reciprocate before suddenly yanking a lock of his blonde hair.

"Fuck!" he yelled, pulling away and rubbing the back of his head. He glared at Emma and she smiled sweetly at him.

"What?"

Ace's scowl broke into a grin. "Ooh baby. You are gonna regret that", he said, grabbing her round the waist and kissing her roughly. When he finally stopped, Emma poked her tongue out at him.

"Please don't tempt me", Ace said in response, before kissing her again.

Meanwhile, Meghan was still trying to get some form of conversation out of Vince, though not having much luck.

"You know, you're really pretty…" he murmured, reaching out to touch her hair. She smiled wryly before moving away a little.

"Yeah… anyway… so Emma and I didn't really have a reason for coming to Castle Rock. We never really needed one. Have you lived here all your life?" she said. Vince, rather then responding, placed one hand on her shoulder, the other on her waist.

"You know, I'm not seeing anyone. Are you sure you don't want a beer or something?" he persisted, leaning over her drunkenly. Meghan had had enough.

"Um, listen, would you wait here for one minute? I have to talk to Emma about something… you know… girl talk", she prayed he'd just let her leave. It wouldn't do any good to tell a drunk boy she didn't like him. That was too stupid for words.

"Sure… hurry back…" Vince mumbled, falling back into the grass.

Meghan walked quickly across to where Emma sat on Ace's lap. Uncomfortably she tapped her on the arm. "Em?"

Sighing, she reluctantly pulled away from Ace. "Yeah?"

"I need to… talk to you. Now".

Emma glanced back at Ace. "Um, are you sure it couldn't wait?"

"No. It can't", Meghan replied shortly. Emma got the message.

"Ace? I'll be back in two minutes. Less even. Ok?" she asked him.

"Don't you mean 'I'll be two minutes back?'" he asked, smirking at her.

"Shut up! I'm passed the stupid stage", she giggled "Although clearly not the giggling stage".

She gave him one more soft kiss, before following Meghan into the empty house. "Now, what's going on?" Emma asked.

"That Vince guy kept coming on to me. He's beyond drunk and I don't want to deal with telling him how un-interested I am" Meghan replied.

"Ok. Fair enough. I guess this means we have to leave the party", she said, frowning. "This blows".

"Look, I'm sorry alright? Question is: what do we do now?"

"Um… well, we could always go for another drive", Emma replied slyly. She reached down her top and produced Ace's car keys.

"Shit! How'd you manage to get your hands on them?" Meghan gasped, although she was grinning.

Emma grinned back. "It wasn't hard. Anytime I touch that boy he thinks he's gonna get some", she swung the keys around on her finger. "Well, we need a decision. To drive or not to drive?"

"To drive. Just one proviso", Meghan said.

"Which would be?"

"I drive", Meghan grabbed the keys and the two girls run out of the house. Quickly jumping inside, Meghan turned the ignition as quietly as possible before they sped down the road.

"Whooo!" Emma screamed into the night. Meghan laughed and they drove manically down the dark and deserted street.

"Hey, wait! There's someone on the curb", Emma said, motioning for Meghan to slow down. She did and they saw a girl around their age with long brown hair wandering down the street with her thumb out. Meghan and Emma glanced at each other and Meghan nodded.

"Hey! Need a ride?" Emma yelled towards the girl. The girl made her way over to the car and nodded gratefully.

"Thanks a lot. I've been walking for almost an hour now", she said, climbing into the back seat.

"No problem. Just so you know, we just stole this car from a notorious gang leader, who she", Meghan pointed at Emma "just spent the past two hours making out with".

"I'm also drunk", Emma said, grinning.

The girl paused for a moment. "Then perhaps we should start the car again", she grinned.

Meghan smiled at her before turning the car back on and pulling back onto the road.

"I'm Emma and she's Meghan", Emma said, putting her hands in the air and screaming again.

"I'm Katy", the girl replied, before leaning out the window and screaming too.

-----------------------------------

Yay, new character! Excitement ensues! What sort of crazy hi-jinx will these crazy kids get up to? Only time will tell! xxo


	5. Treehouse Games

Disclaimer: Get it through your heads! I DON'T OWN STAND BY ME! Lol

--------------------------

"Ok. This is getting boring", Emma said after about an hours driving.

"Agreed. So what now?" Katy replied.

Meghan and Emma liked Katy. Turned out, she'd done pretty much the same as they did: skip town. Only she'd been kicked off the bus back in Harlow for cussing.

"Some creep seemed to think it was funny to try and look down my top, so I told him to fuck off. Unfortunately, the driver was that creep", she explained.

Yes, Katy definitely had a bitchy side when provoked. But even though she was clearly not one to screw with, she still came across as one of the happiest and sweetest girls around.

"Hey, turn down this lane", she said to Meghan.

"Why?" Meghan asked as she slipped into the narrow road.

Katy shrugged "Just coz".

"Ooh, look. A tree house", Emma whispered loudly "Wonder who's in there?"

"Only one way to find out," Katy replied, grinning devilishly. She leaned out of the car and yelled loudly "Hey! Who's up there?"

Four heads poked out of a window. "We are!" one yelled back.

"Hey, you're the four boys from Eyeball's house!" Meghan called.

"And you're the two chicks who were hanging with the Cobras!" another boy replied.

"Two plus one!" Katy called "Can we come up?"

"Sure", came the reply.

Once the girls had made their way up, they tried to find a seat in the (now crowded) tree house.

"So you never told us your names", a boy with thick, square-framed glasses said.

"I'm Meghan"

"Katy"

"Emmaaaaa!" Emma drew out her name, the stupidity apparently returning. The boys looked at her strangely.

"She's drunk", Meghan said, "Ignore her".

"Hey, don't ignore me! Anyways, I'm fine. Sincerely", Emma stopped grinning like an idiot, "I'll stop being so ridiculous. So, do you guys have names or what?

"I'm Vern", said the tallest one. He looked like he may have once been chubby but months of working out had turned him into solid muscle.

"Gordie", a tall, thin boy said quietly. He looked friendly but serious and studious at the same time.

"Corporal Teddy Duchamp at your service ladies", spoke up the boy with the glasses. He had a wild look about him, as though he was crazier then all three girls put together.

That left one more. "Name's Chris", said the boy Emma had saved from Ace, or "the broken one" as Emma remembered him in her head. He smiled at them and didn't look quite so broken anymore. Emma smiled back.

The girls stayed there until almost dawn, playing cards and smoking cigarettes with the boys. Katy was laughing because she's managed to beat the boys from almost ten dollars playing pontoon. Eventually, Teddy threw down his cards.

"This blows", he scowled.

"Yeah, I'm done too", Gordie added. Chris and Vern followed suit.

"Can't believe a girl beat me at cards", Teddy muttered.

"Hey, a mountain goat could clean you boys out", Emma jumped in, giggling.

"Say, who's car did you drive up in? It's pretty boss", Vern asked, looking at it through the window.

"Shit!" Emma yelled, leaping to her feet.

"What? Who's is it?" Teddy asked.

"Ace Merrill's" she replied hurriedly, "We stole in just before we came to see you".

"What!" all four boys cried out.

"You stole Ace's car? Jesus, you'd better start running. You are fucked", Chris said.

"You clearly haven't seen the way Emma can wrap that boy around her little finger. It's sickening really", Meghan said, rolling her eyes.

"And you clearly don't know how much Ace cares about that car. He'd slit your throat for keying up the side!" Teddy jumped in.

The group was silent for a moment. Then Katy spoke up.

"…Maybe now would be a good time to take it back?" she said. Meghan and Emma nodded. So the three climbed out of the tree and into the car.

"Bye-bye boys!" Emma yelled, blowing them kisses as the car drove off.

"Stop at this gas station. We'll fill her up and clean her until she shines. That might help", Katy suggested.

"Do you think he'll be mad, Meghan?" Emma asked worriedly.

"More to the point, I cannot afford to pay for your funeral", she replied.

Later, Emma honked the horn outside Eyeball's house; half-hoping Ace would be there, half-not.

Ace came out the front door fast, looking murderous.

"Where the hell did you take my car?" he yelled at Emma, pressing her against the side of the car, his hands on either side of her.

"Nowhere…" Emma said, feeling afraid of Ace for the first time, "Honest Ace. Meghan freaked out coz Vince was hitting on her. We were always gonna bring it back. I swear", she babbled, thanking God she'd sent Meghan and Katy away while she handled this.

Ace continued to stare at her, looking deathly angry.

"Ace… I really am sorry. But I'm going to have trouble messing around with you in the backseat of this car… if you don't stop scaring me", Emma mumbled quietly, attempting a smile.

Ace stared for a few more seconds, before his face softened slightly.

"One question", he said.

"Anything", Emma replied.

"Did you fill the gas tank?"

Emma smiled, "Yeah. I did".

Ace smiled back, "Lucky", he said, pulling her into a long kiss.

Howzat? Review me kiddlets! xxo


	6. Secrets Can Be Worth The Wait

I'm not even going to bother disclaimering at this point… psh.

-----------------------------

It had been a little over three weeks since Meghan and Emma's fateful first day in Castle Rock. They'd managed to settle in nicely. It turned out Katy had an aunt who owned a house in town and was living overseas for a few years. So Katy, Meghan and Emma were allowed to move in. They enrolled in high school for the coming year (God knows why) and Katy's aunt, who happened to be rolling in it, agreed to pay them enough to live on each month, providing the girls looked after the house.

As well as having each other for company, the three also had the Cobras, who had adopted the house as their latest hang out.

"No parents, no one under 16 and plenty of cash to buy booze. What could be better?" was how Eyeball put it, early one evening.

"Hey jerk! That's money's supposed to pay our bills and buy our food!" Katy retorted, swatting him on the arm.

"Aw baby. You always have enough, don't ya?" he replied grinning, before pulling Katy into a kiss. They had liked one another since their meeting on the day Emma returned Ace's car, and had been dating for about a week.

"They're almost as bad as you two!" Meghan complained to Emma and Ace. Ace gasped.

"As bad as us?" he said in mock horror.

"No one is as bad as us", Emma said, before Ace pulled her into a long kiss.

"Psh… third wheel anyone?" Meghan said sarcastically. She didn't really care though… well, not much. The Cobras did nothing for her… not in that respect anyway. Besides, when sober, they weren't bad conversation.

The gang spent the the rest of the night there, fooling around, eating, drinking and, well, _fooling around_. At around 10:30, Emma was reading a book on the porch, needing to escape the party atmosphere for a while. She was sitting with her feet up on a chair-swing when Ace appeared beside her.

"Hey", he smiled.

"Hey", she replied softly, smiling back.

"What are you reading?'

"David Copperfield, by Charles Dickens. It's crap but I gotta get it finished". (A/N: soo a literature class reference: D.C SUCKS!)

"Oh", Ace replied.

Emma closed the book. "But I do need a break".

Ace grinned. He held out his hand to her and led her to his car.

"Hang on, where are we going?" Emma giggled. Ace helped her into the car the jumped into the driver's seat beside her.

"Secret", he said, smirking.

"…O…k…" Emma said, settling into the seat as they drove.

"Dammit Ace, I hate secrets! Tell me already!" she cried out impatiently, four minutes later.

"Nup", Ace said teasingly.

"A-a-ace!" she whined.

"Quit bitchin'. Anyway, we're here", he replied, pulling over.

"Where's 'here'? Emma asked as they got out of the car and he led her towards an ordinary looking house.

Ace wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as they reached the front door. "My place".

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Ace, why-"

He silenced her with a soft kiss, that quickly turned into a much more intense one.

"Ace! Wait! Aren't your folks home or something?" she giggled breathlessly as he opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Nope", he murmured. "Mum's staying with her sister in Maine for a few months, and we've been waiting on Dad since '58".

"So… we have the house… to ourselves?" Emma asked between Ace's kisses.

He didn't respond, simply led her through the house to his bedroom. Grinning deviously, he scooped Emma up into his arms and threw her onto his second-hand double bed.

"Ace!" she screamed, before he jumped on to join her. He began kissing her again, laying his body on top of her's.

"I still say you believe in miracles Ace Merrill… but whoever said miracles can't happen?" Emma whispered, smiling as she kissed him back.

Emma groaned as she woke up the next morning, the sun streaming through the curtains hitting her eyes as she opened them. Yawning, she rolled over to see Ace lying propped up on one elbow, staring at her and smiling.

"Morning", Emma mumbled, smiling back at him sleepily.

"Morning", Ace replied, brushing a strand of hair out of Emma's face.

"Were you watching me sleep? That's a little weird", Emma said, smirking at him.

"Hey, I'm only awake because of you. No one on earth could sleep though a noise like that", he replied.

"What noise?" Emma asked, confused.

Ace grinned. "You snore".

"I do not!" she protested.

He only grinned more. "You do… It's terrible, sounds like a dying cat".

"You are such a liar!" she yelled, punching him in the shoulder. Ace, laughing at her weak punch, pulled her on top of him.

"Hey", he said, his tone becoming more serious. "I need to ask you something".

"What?" Emma asked.

"Well… we never really talked about… whether we'd be… you know, exclusive", Ace looked more flustered then she had ever seen him.

"Why Ace Merrill… are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Emma said, smiling at his embarrassment.

"No. I hate labels like that", he shook his head.

"Actually, so do I. What do you propose then?"

"Well… let's just say… you're my girl", Ace said, placing his hands on her waist.

"So, instead of being your girlfriend, I'm your possession?" she asked, though her eyes were laughing.

"Yep", Ace said.

"And what makes you so sure I'll agree?"

"Coz you like me just as much as I like you", Ace said, pulling her down to kiss him.

-------------------------------

Oooh… steamy stuff… lol I'm so lame. Still wanting more reviews. But hey, its not like you expected much different.

**m-fashion: **I can put you in at some stage. Just tell me which cobra you'd like (ace and eyeball excluded) and I could give you one of the four boys if you'd prefer. And let me know what you look like, names, personality, etc.

xxo em oxx


	7. True Colours

Elo all! Yes, I haven't updated this fic in about a century… so y'all prolly think its been abandoned. But fear not: I return! Don't know if I'll be able to update very often, but I shall try my very best.

Disclaimer, Disclaimer, blah, blah. Live it for Freddie fucker. xx

-----------------------------

Emma and Ace lay in bed for a while, talking and… stuff. Eventually though, Emma decided she should probably check in with Meghan and Katy before they reported her as a missing person. She disentangled herself from a reluctant Ace, got dressed, and walked home.

Katy, it turned out, was still asleep. The rest of the Cobra's had left hours ago, and Meghan had had more then enough experience with Emma's antics to worry about her too much.

A couple of hours later, when all three girls were dressed and awake, they decided to go for a wander through Castle Rock. They reached the Blue Point Diner and bumped into Chris and Teddy, two of the boys from the tree house on that fateful first night. The five of them decided they would walk to a nearby park so they could talk, having nothing better to do. Meghan, Katy and Chris walked ahead, whilst Emma lagged behind with Teddy.

"So is it true that you're going with Ace Merrill?" Teddy questioned, disgust lacing his voice. Emma nodded.

"But… why? He's an asshole. Everyone around town knows how he treats girls. He'll fuck you and leave you. You're gonna wind up getting hurt", Teddy said, genuine concern on his face.

"Well, gee Teddy, thanks for all the concern. But, quite frankly, I don't give a fuck what you think, or what anyone else thinks for that matter! I ain't some weak little girl that needs saving and I can bloody well take care of myself!" Emma said angrily. Teddy looked taken aback; he hadn't meant to imply that she was "weak".

"Hey, wait!" he said as she went to walk away. He took hold of her arm lightly, pulling her back so she faced him. Their faces were very close now, and Teddy's eyes were so dark and deep that Emma couldn't look away.

"Look, I'm sorry", he continued. "I just… I like you. You're a nice girl and-" Emma smiled at his compliment. "-More to the point, you're stacked". He smirked lopsidedly and glanced down at her chest. "I just don't wanna see you hurt".

"Ah Teddy. You're such a charmer", Emma said sarcastically, though she was still smiling. "Thanks, though."

She felt his hand, warm on her waist as he tilted her head upward so she was looking into his eyes again. She could feel his breath on her face and knew that she should pull away. But she couldn't… she was frozen, all thoughts of Ace wiped from her mind as Teddy's lips came closer and closer to her's, and her eyelids fluttered and closed.

"What the fuck is this!" Emma heard an all-too familiar voice yell. She snapped her head around and saw the Cobra's heading towards them fast, headed by a furious Ace.

She quickly stepped back from Teddy and tried to regain her composure. "Ace, babe! Where've you been?"

Ace barely glanced at her, pushing her aside and grabbing Teddy by his collar. "What the fuck were you doing with my girl?" he growled. Without waiting for an answer, he brought his fist back and punched Teddy hard in the face.

"Ace! Don't!" Emma cried, trying to stop him. Before she could move, however, Two Cobra's grabbed her arms and held her tight. "Get the fuck off me! Let me go!" she screamed, but they just laughed as Ace pulled Teddy back up, only to punch him even harder in the stomach.

"Katy! Meghan! Chris!" Emma cried, but the three were nowhere in sight. She watched, crying, as Ace pummeled Teddy for what seemed like a lifetime. When he eventually stopped, Teddy could barely move and lay slumped on the grass, moaning. It was then that Ace turned to Emma, acknowledging her for the first time. He motioned for the Cobra's to let go of her arms, only to grab her around the waist roughly pulling her against him. He held her chin, yanking her head up so she was forced to look at him.

"No girl ever cheats on Ace Merrill. You'd better fucking watch it from now on", he whispered in her ear. He then forced his lips onto her's in a rough kiss, ignoring her struggles. He pulled back to look at her, his grip on her loosening slightly. Emma took this opportunity to pull her arm back and slap him hard across the face.

He reeled back and stared at her. The anger grew like a black cloud in his expression and he slapped her back, so hard she fell onto the ground next to Teddy.

"I'm gonna give you the rest of the day to cool off babe. Coz I don't wanna hurt you. So you'd better calm the fuck down by tomorrow. I'll be seeing ya", he said, before motioning to the rest of the Cobra's and leaving.

-----------------------------

Yeah… I know its shit. But Anyhoo. Reviews always appreciated.


End file.
